


you smell really good

by bishounen_curious



Series: volleyball dads [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I ride you?"</p><p>Daichi just had to brush his teeth and pee first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you smell really good

**Author's Note:**

> tmi but i’m ovulating and when that happens i think about sex 24/7 so here. enjoy filth

_Drip._

_Drip._

Daichi groaned and tried to roll over. He wanted to get away from whatever had woken him up and was splashing onto his face. 

Sadly, something was keeping him from escaping, and he groaned again, still half-asleep. Daichi wanted to burrow into the pillows and blankets, where it was cozy and not icy wet. But things just weren’t working out right now.

Frustration must have been enough to wake him for real, because Daichi began noticing other things. His feet were cold. His bladder was too full to be comfortable. And something heavy and warm was weighing down his hips.

Daichi, eyes still shut, patted the space next to him on the bed. There was no body, no arms wrapped around him, no breath steadily fanning into his neck.

Opening his eyes, he saw an amused Suga looming over him. 

He should have known.

As he further blinked himself awake, another drop landed right below his left eye, and Daichi pawed it away. What the hell was the hell was that? 

As Suga snickered, Daichi noticed the setter’s hair was darker, flatter against his head. It was wet.

_Did he shower or something?_

“Morning.” Suga hummed and tapped him on the nose with his finger.

“Mhm.” Daichi grumbled, still not fully conscious. 

As awareness flooded him, Daichi noticed more details about his boyfriend. Suga was wearing one of Daichi’s t-shirts: the collar was too loose and the sleeves a little too baggy for it to be his. It was black, and it looked really good on him. On his hips he had on the boxers he slept in, the grey plaid ones that, unsurprisingly, also looked good on him. Thirdly, Suga smelled amazing. He smelled like Daichi’s body wash mixed with a bit of Suga’s own cologne, and in all honestly, he just smelled _good_ , the kind of good that made Daichi’s sleepy brain known that the setter wanted something. 

He never put on cologne unless he was either going to school or trying to get in Daichi’s pants. Today was Sunday, so that ruled out school. There was only one other option.

But fourthly, as much as he loved to be straddled by his sexy-smelling, adorable-looking boyfriend who most likely wanted to get pounded into next week, his weight was dangerously bearing down directly into Daichi’s bladder. 

“So,” Suga started before Daichi could politely tell him to get off him, “my parents left for brunch twenty minutes ago. They asked if we wanted to come, and I said no, because you were exhausted from staying up late to finish an essay.” He grinned mischievously, eyes twinkling because he was so impressed with his quality fib to his parents. As Suga grinned, his hands, warm and a little chapped from his hot shower, were massaging into Daichi’s shoulders and collarbone over his white sleep shirt. 

Okay, that felt kinda nice, and Suga still smelled incredible. _But he still had to fucking pee._ Daichi tried to speak, but Suga cut him off again with a finger to Daichi’s lips.

“I figured,” Suga’s voice got low and his eyelids even lower, “that since they’ll be gone for awhile - you _know_ how that Sunday brunch rush is, that maybe,” Suga’s palms were on his pectorals, pressing wonderful pressure into them, “we could - I mean, only if you want to, have some sleepy, morning sex.”

Daichi had been expecting that, but his brain still short-circuited for a few reasons: his libido, his affection for Suga, the weight on his loaded bladder.

“Suga,” Daichi said thickly, needing to just fucking _pee_.

“And,” Suga added while biting his lower lip, pressing more of his weight into Daichi’s hips and _oh my god he was gonna fucking piss himself_ , “I want to ride you.”

Suga leaned down and tried to kiss him, but Daichi tossed his head aside and rasped, “Can I pee first? Please?”

Suga blinked, taken off his groove for a second. “Oh… sorry, yeah.” He got off him with a small laugh. 

Daichi practically sprinted to the bathroom down the hall. He was sure Suga was hysterical, but he didn’t care. He just slammed the bathroom door shut and tried not to wet himself like a toddler on the first day of school.

After Daichi _thank the heavens bless the lord_ peed, he flushed the toilet and went to go wash his hands.

He stared at his reflection in the vanity mirror as he sudsed-up his hands, and made a sour face. God, he looked kind of awful. His hair was suffering a bad case of bed-head, he had pillow marks on his right cheek from sleeping on his side, faint dark circles, he kind of needed to shave, and worst of all, the taste in his mouth was disgusting.

And Suga wanted to have sex with him.

Daichi decided brushing his teeth would probably be a good move. He took his toothbrush that he kept at Suga’s house out of the medicine cabinet, laid on a thick glob of the extra minty, extra-whitening, extra-whatever toothpaste on the bristles and got to work. And there was mouthwash left. Score.

And he could totally borrow Suga’s razor to clean himself up. And that aftershave smelled so good… He took that out of the cabinet too and set that aside.

A loud knock sounded on the door and Daichi almost jumped and choked on his toothbrush. 

“What’s taking so long?” It was Suga whining on the other side of the door.

“Ugjhewqkja,” Daichi responded, mouth full of white foam. He went over to the door and opened it, and saw a very unamused Suga looking back at him.

Daichi narrowed his eyes, and resumed brushing his teeth. What was with that look?

“Oh my god, is that my razor?” Suga sounded more incredulous than mad. “My shaving cream? My aftershave?” 

Daichi went to rinse out his mouth. When he was done, he then tried to defend himself. “It smells good! Besides, I don’t want my stubble irritating your skin or whatever. I’m trying to be courteous.”

Suga’s frown disappeared. “You never answered my question, y’know.”

“Huh?”

“Can I ride you?”

Daichi abandoned the mouthwash and the shaving stuff, grabbed Suga’s hand and dragged him back to the bedroom wordlessly. Suga turned into a giggling mess.

When they got back into Suga’s room, Daichi used his foot to close the door as a still-laughing Suga brought him in for a kiss. He opened his mouth while the setter’s hands toyed with the waistband of his boxers, snapping it against his skin with a purr. When they broke away, Suga commented tauntingly, “You taste like toothpaste.” 

He pulled down Daichi’s boxers, and then removed his own and then tore off both of their shirts, and pushed the captain onto the bed and climbed back on top of him before Daichi could come up with a snarky remark of his own.

Suga lowered his face and they were kissing again. Daichi’s fingers were around Suga’s neck, and he was playing with the damp hair at his nape. Suga whimpered into his mouth and began grinding into him, and it ripped a moan from both of them at the sensation. Pressure was building up in Daichi’s lower half again, but this time it wasn’t from needing to pee. 

After a while, a glassy-eyed Suga removed his mouth from Daichi’s. His paler fingers grabbed Daichi’s right hand and brought it to his lips, and with a shaky exhale he licked from the heel of his palm to the tip of his middle finger. Daichi shuddered and Suga did it again, and then he spat into his hand, and Daichi _throbbed_. He was getting way too turned-on to actually be grossed out.

“Touch yourself.” Suga demanded. “And look at me.”

“Okay… but shouldn’t I stretch you?”

“Already done. I’m lubed up and ready to go.”

“…”

“You sleep through everything.”

“ _Oh my god_.”

“I’m just kidding! About that.” Suga grinned, and dragged those wet, soft lips all over Daichi’s palm. “I prepped myself in the shower.”

Daichi swallowed.

“Oh, someone’s definitely thinking about me fucking myself in the shower.” Suga teased as he grabbed the tip of Daichi’s almost fully-hard length and _squeezed_. “I can’t wait to have this in me.”

Daichi gritted his teeth. Fuck. He then wrapped his fist around himself, right below Suga’s hand, and rubbed himself in the places that Suga wasn’t. The setter, intrigued, relocated his hand on top of Daichi’s. “Move.”

He started to pump himself, and Suga’s hands followed. Both of them shivered.

He only stroked himself for a bit, because the pleasure was thudding inside him a little too forcefully, a little too close to the edge, and there was _no way in hell_ he wasn’t gonna get fucked by his boyfriend’s pre-lubed and pre-stretched ass.

“Can you-?” Daichi halted his strokes and brought his other hand up to squeeze Suga’s ass. He didn’t have to elaborate, Suga would get it. 

The way that Suga swallowed was enough for Daichi to know that he understood. The setter took his hand off of Daichi’s now-swollen, leaky prick and brought both of his hands down to Daichi’s hips to center himself. 

Daichi’s arm, meanwhile, dug around blindly for a condom in Suga’s nightstand drawer. After a couple of frustrated grunts he fished one out, opened and rolled it onto himself without wasting a second.

Suga moaned, watching him, and when the condom was secure he dragged his knuckles along the underside, slowly, pushing against every inch as each knuckle touched up to the tip. With a final squeeze he grabbed Daichi and positioned himself above his cock. 

Suga’s face wasn’t anxious like it used to be. The first time he rode him, he had been nothing but nerves, scared that he wouldn’t have the strength to last the whole time, worried that it wouldn’t feel good, terrified that he’d accidentally snap Daichi’s dick off. There wasn’t any of that this time around. His brown eyes were slitted and his mouth was slack. He looked so at ease, so focused, and when he finally sunk himself all the way down to the hilt, Suga’s face scrunched and he tilted his head back in gratified accomplishment. Suga whispered hurried, pleased things under his breath. he felt so _full_ and _good_ and _Daichi I can feel your pulse_ and he was looking at Daichi with nothing but want. All the air in his lungs felt like it had been punched out of him, and he was sure Suga felt the same way. 

And _fuck_ , Suga had prepped himself all right. It was slick and hot and comfortably tight. If Suga didn’t start moving than he was gonna flip him over and fuck him into the mattress instead.

Suga’s breaths sounded less like breaths and more like happy moans with every bit of air that left his lungs. It made the captain’s patience run even thinner. Daichi grabbed the setter’s pale hips and squeezed them, and massaged them up and down, traveling along his obliques down to his thighs and back around to his ass. They were just staring at each other, heat seeping heavy into their cores, need tingling in the end of their limbs, their fingertips and toes, everything. Suga keened his hips forward, and the movement made them both gasp.

Daichi’s brain wasn’t working. And then it really wasn’t working when Suga lifted himself, and Daichi felt his insides drag along every millimeter of his cock, and he was barely inside him anymore when Suga dropped back down and sheathed himself fully back into him. Daichi’s nails dug semi-painful crescents into Suga’s skin.

Perfect. Just fucking perfect.

Suga’s hands were scrambling for leverage on Daichi’s chest. He choked on his own noises as he held Daichi tight, swiveled his hips and repeated the motion again. Daichi’s nails pressed in harder the second time.

It was the same for a while. The up, the down, the hips rocking, the scratching into skin, the crying out when something felt good enough to make them shut their eyes. 

The air conditioner in the room wasn’t on. None of the windows were open, either. The air was stagnant and was heating up with them as they moved together. Minutes, seconds maybe had their bare skin gleaming with sweat, and the flesh beneath clothes damp and suddenly way too warm. But it wasn’t unbearable, and Daichi kind of didn’t mind being sticky and gross when they were together like this. It made their grips on each other slide, and it smelled like exertion and raw need. It was just… hot. Quite literally and sexually. It was one of Daichi’s things, he guessed. He didn’t have nearly as many _things_ as Suga had, but the few he did have where enough to keep him content.

Suga was still focused and confident and had a rhythm now. It was lifting and pressing down, getting Daichi’s cock in deep, jabbing into his prostate more times than not. Suga’s chest from the effort and pleasure was flushed a soft pink that Daichi wanted to run his mouth along and taste. So he did, for a moment. Just trailing his teeth along ribs, tongue curling at a nipple, lips dotting pectorals. But then his neck got strained from holding himself upright in that uncomfortable position. So he dropped back down with Suga’s whine, because he had been enjoying the extra stimulation just as much as Daichi had enjoyed providing it.

Maybe it was because it was so early, or because Suga was just really good - both reasons were very plausible, because Daichi was feeling close a lot sooner than usual. He arched into the pillows and groaned through gritted teeth, and he heard Suga gasp out his name and clench his ass around him. Daichi made a sound that definitely _wasn’t_ a whine. His hips contracted with pleasure in overwhelming waves until he was bucking up into Suga as he was slamming down to meet him, and Suga was breathlessly muttering the filthiest things as he moved.

_You’re so fucking hot. Come, Daichi. Come in me, and I’ll fuck you until you shake._

Daichi’s whole body seized up and he was done, doing just what Suga wanted, coming undone, unraveling inside him while Suga bounced, clenching his insides again to drag out Daichi’s orgasm for everything it was worth. And Daichi was sure some of those scratches in Suga’s hips were bleeding, but Suga didn’t care because he just kept rolling into him, moaning like he wanted more.

And Suga definitely did.

Daichi could only smell and feel Suga. His eyes were shut, and Suga was still riding him, and the sweat and cologne mixture was making him feel lightheaded in the best way possible. He didn’t know how close Suga was, if he was even at all. Daichi peeked through his heavy eyelids to find Suga’s dick and started to messily slide his fist up and down despite the fact that his arm felt just as heavy and tired as the rest of him was.

“God, that’s good.” Suga hiccuped with pleasure. His entire body stiffened at the new stimulation, and it made Daichi wince.

“Close?” Daichi’s voice cracked.

“Getting there.” Suga was unconsciously arching more and more into his touch, and his movements were getting more unsteady. He was getting there, and Daichi wanted him to get there before the overstimulation started to be too much on his spent cock. That fact that he was still hard enough for this was a mystery.

Daichi corkscrewed his grip around Suga, focusing his tight-fisted strokes on the head, and he watched those strokes knock the wind out of his boyfriend and fill his belly up with tension. Suga was biting into his lip, instinctively stifling his noises because he usually had to when they fucked at his house. That _face_ was killing him. He wanted more of it. 

Daichi started pinching and rolling Suga’s left nipple too, and the setter’s body was curling into itself, and Daichi could _feel_ how close he was now in the way his entire body throbbed, sucked in needy breaths and whined loudly through his nose.

“C’mon, before your parents get home.” Daichi teased.

Suga’s mouth snapped open and he glared down at Daichi and attempted a comeback, but then something happened and he was suddenly at his tipping point because Suga’s shoulders hunched and he let out a strangled yelp into his own chest. His hips had no rhythm as he came against Daichi’s fingers and his own chest.

Suga grip on Daichi’s hips was losing strength. But the setter shakily rolled down onto Daichi’s cock a few more times, with hits to his prostate, Daichi supposed, because Suga released these strangled noises that sounded almost like pained screams. But then Suga just sunk down like he was boneless and heaved, trying to breathe, his hips instinctively still rocking just ever so slightly as he dropped off his high and gracelessly collapsed against his boyfriend.

“Hey.” Daichi said, and Suga looked at him with a satisfied expression. Daichi winked, then brought his come-covered fingers to his mouth and started to suck them clean. Suga averted his eyes and his face turned even redder than it already was. Daichi just laughed. 

But then he hissed in protest when Suga pulled Daichi out of him and then re-collapsed on top of him in a weighty, spiteful embrace. Even though he still was wearing the condom, and it felt _fucking nasty_ Daichi let Suga stay in place like the dead weight he truly was. Daichi instead wrapped his arms around Suga’s back and buried his nose into the setter’s neck and inhaled as much of his scent that his still-raspy lungs could take.

“You really do smell good.”

“I smell like sweat.”

“Me too. But at least you smell like sweaty cologne.”

That earned Daichi a giggle. As he did, Suga wiggled himself so he could kiss Daichi’s temple.

They were quiet for a while, just exchanging little kisses here and there, more than happy with not moving or going to shower or take off that condom that was still on (this had to end) or start any of the crapton of homework that they still had to do.

“Y’know,” Daichi broke the silence after a while, “the sex was great and all, but I mean… brunch sounds really good right now.”

“Shut up.”

“Hey! I’m just being honest!”

“We’ll make breakfast soon. Just, give me like ten more minutes.” Suga then emphasized his point by cuddling into him more and throwing his leg over Daichi’s with the intention to trap him. Daichi rolled his eyes but he wasn’t the least bit annoyed. He started to kiss Suga’s sweaty scalp.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> That Sunday brunch rush, amirite?


End file.
